A sad day
thumb|left| The Parting / Der Abschied "Egal wie weit ich von dir entfehrnt bin, " flüsterte er traurig, "du wirst immer bei mir sein!" thumb| The Parting / Der Abschied "Du kommst doch zurück?" fragte Memphite mit dicken Tränen in den Augen. "Das weiß ich nicht!" weinte Brutaka. A sad Day! Prolog: D'''ie Kurzgeschichte '''A sad day ist zwischen Public enemy number one! 3 "Consequences of the War" und Burning Snow! 3 " The fortress in the snow " angelehnt. Sie beschreibt wie Brutaka und Memphite auf verschiedenne Missionen geschickt werden. Beide sind darüber sehr traurig denn sie wissen das sie sich jetzt eine lange Zeit nicht sehen können. Beide haben Angst das sie sich nicht wieder sehen. Amusing Tendency G'ut gelaunt tänzelte Brigahmi die Treppe hinab in die Küche. Ihr kleiner Bruder folgte ihr in einem kleineren Abstand. Beinde Kinder sahen um die Ecke auf den Tisch. Er war liebvoll von ihrer Mutter gedeckt worden. Memphite stellte das geschnittene Brot auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Die Kinder taten es ihr gleich und warteten. Brutaka kam jetzt auch und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dialgo blickte seiner Mutter und dann seinem Vater tief in die Augen. Etwas stimmte nicht, dachte der kleine Shurlugh. Seine Eltern sahen traurig aus. Auch seine Schwester hatte dies bemerkt und wurde leise. Schweigend aßen sie das Frühstück. '''M'emphite sah zu Brutaka, zu Dialgo und dann zu Brigahmi. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Kanohi. Sie schob die Bilder die in ihrem Kopf rotierten bei Seite doch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Sie spürte etwas, was sie zuvor noch nie Gefühlt hatte. Angst, es war nicht die Form von Angst die sie erwartet hatte. Der Gedanke das sie Brutaka und ihre Kinder vieleicht nicht wieder sehen würde trieb ihr weitere Tränen in die Augen. Was würde passieren wenn sie und Brutaka von diesen Missionen nicht zurück kehrten, fragte sich Memphite und strich ihren Kindern über die Kanohimasken. 'A'uch Brutaka kämpfte gegen der gleiche Gefühle an. So kannte er sich nicht. Er wusste nicht wie lange er und seine Familie getrennt sein würden. Er wusste nur das der weit, weit weg von seiner Familie sein würde. Es war ein Ort von dem er sich nicht so einfach nach Hause teleportieren konnte. Zudem wusste der Orden auch noch nicht was genau ihn erwarten würde. Er stand auf und nahm seine Kinder und seine Frau in die Armee. Tief im Herzen plagte ihm der Gedanken das er dies zum letzten mal tuen würde. Suit-Cases pack 'D'as Schweigen hielt an. Memphite und Brutaka hatten 4 Koffer und zwei Rollys aus dem Schrank geholt. Sie begannen die Sachen zu Packen. Zuerst packten sie die Sachen für Brigahmi und Dialgo. Kleidung, Bücher, Spielzeug und andere wichtige Dinge. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr weinten, war ihre Traurigkeit spürbar. Schnell waren die beiden Rollys gepackt. Memphite holte ein Bild von ihrer Familie und packte es in ihren Koffer. Brutaka suchte noch nach einer Akte die er mitnehmen musste. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ein Bild in die Hand. Es zeigte wie er und Memphite am Strand lagen und im Hintergrund bauten die kleinen eine Sandburg. Er wischte sich eine Träne von der Kanohi und steckte das Bild in seinen Koffer. 'M'emphite setzte sich auf das Bett und hielt ein Kissen in Form eines Herzsteins in der Hand. Dialgo und Brigahmi hatten es ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie legte das Kissen sanft in ihren Koffer und ging zu ihrer Komode. Auf linken Seite stand ein Schmuckkästchen. Sie öffnette es und nahm eine kleine Kette aus feinstem Kristall heraus. Diese Kette hatte ihr Brutaka zur Verlobung geschenkt. Behutsam ließ sie die Kette in einen Samtbeutel gleiten. Dann legte sie diesen in den Koffer und klappte ihn zu. 'U'nten im Flur warteten Brigahmi und Dialgo. Sie sahen sich traurig an. Was auch immer hier geschah, sie wussten das ihre Eltern sie liebten und die Tränen ihnen galten. Es klingelte an der Tür. Der Umriß des Wesen ließ erkennen das es ihre Pate Axonn war. The Parting 'M'emphit öffnette die Tür. Axonn und Nikila traten ins Haus ein. Sie nahmen die Stimmung sofort war denn ihnen war auch nicht wohl bei der Sache die sich anbahnte. Ein Vahki der Axonn begleitete, brachte das Gepäck von Brutaka in den Verrocopter. Axonn sah Brutaka an und gab ihm ein Handzeichen. Brutaka gab seinen Kindern einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich. Noch bevor er in den Verrocopter stieg nahm er Memphite ihn die Arme und begann erneut zu weinen. "Egal wie weit ich von dir entfehrnt bin, " flüsterte er traurig, "du wirst immer bei mir sein!" "Du kommst doch zurück?" fragte Memphite mit dicken Tränen in den Augen. "Das weiß ich nicht!" weinte Brutaka. "'V'ersprich mir das du vorsichtig Bist und nicht zu viel riskierst!" mahnte Memphite mit einen aufgezwungenem Lächeln. "Das gleich gillt auch für dich!" konterte Brutaka und gab sich mühe sein Weinen zu unterdrücken. "Kommt schon!" sprach Nikila gerührt, "wir müssen nach Po Metru!" Memphite nickte bedrückt. Sie und die Kinder und winkten dem Verrocopter der in die Höhe stieg nach bis er in den Wolken verschwunden war. Nikila aktivierte ein Teleporterfeld und sie, Memphite und die Kinder verschwanden darin. Epilog: 'B'rutaka sah aus dem Fenster auf das Meer hinaus. Unter ihnen wurden eine Flotte von großen und grauen Schlachtschiffen sichtbar. Zwei weitere Verrocopter erschienen neben ihnen. In der Kabine konnte er Botar und Trinuma erkennen. Auf dem Landedeck des größten Schlachtschiffes standen Matanui, Krakua und Hydraxonn. Sie winkten und die drei Verrocopter begannen mit dem Landeanflug. Nach dem die drei Luftfahrzeuge gelandet waren bezog jeder seine Kabine auf dem Schiff. Das erste was Brutaka tat, war das er das Bild seiner Familie auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Jetzt griff er zu der Aktendepesche und schritt aus der Kabine. Wird Fortgesetzt in: War in to the West "Civil war of the Matoran!" 'M'emphite warf noch einmal einen Blick in das Spielzimmer ihrer Kinder, das sie in der Operationsbasis hatte einrichten lassen. Beide spielten friedlich zusammen aber ihnen war anzusehen das sie noch immer Traurig waren. Leise schloss Memphite die Tür und ging den Flur entlang in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Sie aktivierte den Code ihres Wandschrankes und suchte sich ihre Ausrüstung zusammen. Nach dem sie alles angelegt hatte, wandte sie sich ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Sie strich über das Kissen das ihr ihre Kinder geschenkt hatten und hielt die Kristallkette einen Moment in der Hand. Vorsichtig legte sie die Kette wieder in das Fach zurück. Memphite ordnete ihre Gedanken und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. '''Wird Fortgesetzt in: Back conquest! 1 " Angels of the storm " Kategorie: Kurzgeschichte